Yo-Kai Watch:Nate's Daughter
by Empv
Summary: Years had past by in Nate's life Nate had gotten married to his beloved crush Katie and had a daughter named Stephen but when Nate got married his Yo-Kai friends decided to leave him! But one day when Stephen was about 13 years old she spotted a tree with a old gumball machine under it.
1. chapter 1:The Beginning

It was years later , in his college year ,Nate finally got the courage to ask his beloved crush Katie out on a date. The two really had fun and decided to go out again on more dates. Nate was really happy that Katie was finally his girlfriend. After they graduated from college, Nate proposed to Katie. They got married a few weeks ago ,but ever since Nate got married Whisper and his Yo-Kai friends all start leaving him ! His Yo-Kai watch started disappearing from his arm ! Whisper and his Yo-Kai friends decided since he was grown-up and married ,he wouldnt need them anymore. Nate started crying, "Come Back!" Whisper said that one day they will see each other again someday. Years have past by ,Nate and Katie now have a 13-year old daughter named Stephanie and a 9-year old son named Jacob. Life seemed normal for Stephanie but that was about to change...

It was a normal sunny day Stephen was just running around in the park with a big net catching some bugs she caught one she smiled about it and started running yelling "Carrie,Tina!" She shouted "Look what I found." Said Stephen "Wow cool you found a Cicada." Said Carrie "Mhm." Went Stephen "Is it the rare one?" Asked Stephen to Tina who is fixing her glasses "Well according to my phone this is just a normal green Cicada." Said Tina "Not the rare one I see?"Asked Stephen feeling she just lost hope but she lifted her head up and yell"I'm not going to give up on finding that rare Cicada!""Oh please Stephen it will take you all day to find it." Said Tina with a smirk "But I'll try!" Shouted Stephen as she ran through the bushes as she went deeper in the forest she saw a glowing cicada flying around "Get back here!" She shouted as she chases after it that led her to a bright sunny area Stephen looked around "Where did it go?" She asked as she continues looking around till she sees a tree nearby with something under it "Huh what's that under that tree?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2:A ghost made out of ice cream

As Stephanie over to the tree to investigate, she discovered it was some old gumball machine . "Huh?" went Stephanie, as she continues examining the gumball machine."Well I could go for a gumball right about now." said Stephanie as she toyed with the quarter she had in her hand. When she was about to put it she heard a noise it went "~Feed me~" Stephanie gasped."What was that?" she asked."Never mind, it might be the wind." said Stephanie "It's not the wind,now feed me~" went the noise again."Huh, what?" asked Stephanie"FEED ME!~" shouted the voice again "Huh!? What the!? You want me to feed you!?" shouted Stephanie "Feed me,Feed me, I need to eat!~" asked the voice as Stephanie quickly put the coin in the machine . Out came a small ball."This is not a gumball." said Stephanie as she tried to open the ball . It popped opened! There was a weird white creature "Good day ,young founder, I am Whisper charm!" The creature said as Stephanie stared at Whisper. She said "You're a ghost made out of ice cream!".Whisper was shocked "Excuse me! I am a Yo-Kai ! I don't know if you're father told you this but I am a Yo-Kai!" sang Whisper ."My father? How do you know my father?" asked Stephanie. "Well,I used to work for him when he was a kid." said Whisper.Stephanie stared at him,then walked away. "Hey where you going!?" spoke Whisper."Home!" Stephanie said over her shoulder.Whisper stayed quiet a bit then followed Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3:A fight that's happening

On the way home, Stephanie realized that Whisper had followed her . "I said.. I'm heading home by myself. I don't need you to come with me!" yelled Stephanie."Well young lady, I used to work for your father! So you better respect me!" yelled Whisper. "Alright, fine ,whatever." said Stephanie. She opened the door to her house and shouted out,"I'm home." As she went in the house, "Mom? Dad?" called Stephanie. Stephanie heard some muffling in the kitchen as she went to the door. In the kitchen she could see her little brother, Jacob ,whimpering in front of the door. "What's going on?" asked Stephanie. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." said Jacob. "Fighting?" asked Stephanie, as she peeked through the door. "Why can't you just eat right!? This yogurt is bad for you!" shouted Katie. "You always tried to keep me healthy!" yelled Nate .Stephanie couldn't believe this time her parents are fighting over yogurt! Her parents have been fighting all the time but this time they're fighting over yogurt! Who fights over yogurt!?


	4. Chapter 4:Muk the Yo-Kai

"I don't believe they're fighting over yogurt I mean who fights over yogurt!?" says Stephanie ,in shock.

So Stephanie do your parents fight all the time?" asked Whisper curiously.

"Yes ,and ,even sometimes ,over nothing." said Stephanie

"Well ,there's gotta be a Yo-Kai around here." said Whisper

"Wait ! There are more of you!?" shouted Stephanie in shock.

"Indeed." said Whisper. Stephanie looked again through the kitchen door but didn't see anything, just her two parents arguing."

That's because you have to see them through the Yo-Kai Watch." said Whisper as he shows a necklace looking thing in his hands.

"What?" Stephanie,her eyes wide..

"Put on the Yo-Kai Watch to see the Yo-Kai." said Whisper. Stephanie puts the Yo-Kai Watch around her neck and uses it to see the Yo-Kai in a blink of a eye. She sees a huge blob that looks like a woman.

"Is that Muk!?" questions Stephanie.

"Wait what?" asked Whisper.

"That looks like Muk.I didn't know he is a Yo-Kai. I thought he was a Pokémon." said Stephanie.

"Look I don't know what are you talking about but that is not Muk whoever that is!" responded Whisper.

"Then who is it then?" asked Stephanie.

"Well uh..." stammered Whisper as he looks on his Yo-Kai Pad."That's Dismarelda ,a Yo-Kai who creates sadness and tension wherever she goes." explained Whisper.


	5. Chapter 5:Talking to Dismarelda

Whisper continued reading info about Dismarelda "She makes the atmosphere with everyone in the room unpleasant and tense causing conflict and discord.This is a very common scenario for Yo-Kia to create. We like to call it fighting about nothing." explained Whisper."Worse, your parents will keep fighting forever." said Whisper. "What!?" exclaimed Stephanie ,in shock.

"Yo-Kia are everywhere.Stephanie,you just don't see them. They have a strange habit of making people do strange things." said Whisper.

"But how are we going to get Dismarelda to leave?" asked Stephanie.

"The only way to stop a Yo-Kai is by contervasion or confrontation." said Whisper. "Alright, so,go talk to her like Yo-Kia to Yo-Kia." said Stephanie."

"Done and done, just sit back and relax to see how it's done." said Whisper. Whisper floated to Dismarelda."Hey,sorry to say this ,but ,would you mind getting your big blobby butt out of this house and never come back?" said Whisper softly to Dismarelda . She gasped in disgust.

"Why did you say that ?!? yelled Stephanie.

"I've ran out of ideas. Do you want me to fight her?." Whisper looked frustrated.

Wait! Let me go talk to her!" said Stephanie as she walked up slowly to her..

"Dis-dis, Dismarelda ,my Mom and Dad are actually pretty happy can you please ,um ,leave them alone ,please?" asked Stephanie."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry to be such a downer,but ,I don't have anywhere else to go no flitter." said Dismarelda.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

"You see I had a fight with my own husband I stormed off and huffed." said Dismarelda

"Really? So Yo-Kia also have marriage problems of their own!?" Stephanie was in shock.

"It's not a marriage problem. He doesn't love me anymore ,no flitter." said Dismarelda sadly.

"Well um I'm sure it's not true." said Stephanie.

"Who can ever love me?" asked Dismarelda sadly.

"But, um ,listen ,sometimes people fight even though they love each other my parents fight sometimes but that doesn't mean they hate each other they're still in love."explained Stephanie.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to him!"All you have to do is talk it out." said Stephanie. Dismarelda sighed sadly..

"Even though I wanted to, I don't know where he is right now." said Dismarelda "Hey look!" Shouted Whisper as everybody else turned around "Look who I found." Said Whisper as a door slowly opens.


	6. Chapter 6:A Happy Surprise

"That was fast!" exclaimed Stephanie. A yellow cloud came in through the door , he had a big happy face and a little flower on his head.

"Diz! There you are Diz! I am so sorry we had to fight!" apologized the yellow cloud. Was that Dismarelda's husband that she was talking about? Whisper read his Yo-Kia pad.

It said this is Happierre ,a cheerful Yo-Kia. It that makes warmth and comfort. Happierre uses his powers on everything . Dismarelda made all that was dark and gloomy go away. Katie and Nate apologized to each other. Dismarelda and Happierre went away after Nate and Katie apologized to each other. Nate turned around and saw Whisper with Stephanie. Nate jumped for joy! So did Whisper.

"Whisper you're back!" he said happily ,with tears of joy.

"I am ,I am Nate!" said Whisper as they both laughed in happiness. Katie and Stephanie stood in confusion .

Stephanie asked "What is happening?"


	7. Chapter 7:School

"Now ,why do you have to follow me to school?" asked Stephanie to Whisper.

"Well, to see how my new master is doing. She needs to get in good grades". said Whisper with a big smile on his face.

"But ,it's kinda embarrassing to let somebody to follow you to school." explained Stephanie. They walked in the school doors. When they got into the school doors, Stephanie started to blush and wave.

"What's the matter ,Stephanie?" asked Whisper. Then a handsome boy with blonde hair,pale skin and greenish blue eyes came to them.

"Hey, Stephanie.", the boy said with a smile.

"Hey, Marcus."said Stephanie flirty.

"So ,what's up?"asked Marcus"

"Nothing much." said Stephanie with sparkling eyes.

"Alright ,cool. See you at class? asked Marcus as he was about to walk away.

"See you too." said Stephanie flirty with a big smile on her face.

She watched Marcus walk away. After Marcus left, Whisper was smirking at Stephanie.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"You like him." said Whisper.

"Shut up." Said Stephanie.


	8. Chapter 8:Rumors

Before class began, the students were talking about something odd.

"Hmmm ..that's weird.", said Stephanie to herself.

"What's weird?" asked Whisper who was listening in.

"Everyone is talking about strange things that are happening in the intersection.", explained Stephanie.

"What kind of strange things?", asked Whisper.

"Like ,I'm hearing about cars almost hitting people ,but, stop just in time! Don't you find that odd?", asked Stephanie.

Whisper turned quiet to think about it. He knew what is making these things happen at the intersection. He looked over at Stephanie. He was about to speak but the bell rang. Students came running in to their seats to sit.

"I guess I should answer after class." said Whisper as he floated away.

Stephanie looked up to listen to the teacher that was coming in.


	9. Chapter 9:At The Intersection

After school,Stephanie and Whisper went to the intersection that everyone was talking about. They wanted to see the guy about to get run over by a car. Luckily,the car stopped just in time! Whisper hummed at the scene. He looked over towards Stephanie.

"Try shining your Yo-Kai Watch at the intersection.", said Whisper.

Stephanie did what Whisper asked. When she shined it at the intersection..She saw a red two-leg standing cat with two fiery blue tails!

"Jibanyan!", It shouted.


	10. Chapter 10:Hello Jibanyan

Jibanyan was walking down the street. It was a perfect day, not a cloud on the horizon. Suddenly, he got shocked! Not shocked like an electrical shock, but, shocked that made his eyes open wide. He saw a moving truck heading towards more fast than what was supposed to be on a street. Jibanyan leapt high into the sky,

"Paws Of Fury!", he shouted. His voice echoed and the clouds separated the higher he went. He used his little paws, when he landed, to punch the moving vehicle, but, the vehicle sent Jibanyan flying back into to the sky. He kind of flipped around and then fell back down to earth.

A shadow leaned over blocking the sun from his face.

"Hey,uh ,kitty, you okay?", asked Stephanie.

"Oh!", said Jibanyan. He shielded his eyes from the sun to look up at her. He blushed so red, he hustled himself up from the ground. He nuzzled Stephanie's leg. "What's your name beautiful?",asked Jibanyan in a flirty tone.

Stephanie introduced herself.

"Stephanie, that's a nice name.", said Jibanyan. He heard movement next to him.

"She happens To be Nate's daughter as well.", said Whisper.

"What!?", exclaimed Jibanyan ,in shock. His whole face turned white as he let go of Stephanie's leg.

"No way!? Is this true!?",shouted Jibanyan.

"Heh,it's true.", chuckled Stephanie.

"So,how's your dad? Does he miss me!? Is he alright!?",Jibanyan questioned Stephanie quickly.

"Heh, the real question is..what are you doing at the intersection?",Stephanie smiled.

Jibanyan's face all of a sudden dropped into sadness. His two tails, which always moved in rhythm behind him,lowered down sadly.

"Oh,it's just a long story.. Since I left your father...",began Jibanyan.


	11. Chapter 11:Story Time

"You see, me and your father were very best friends. Along with Whisper we were quite a crew. The day your Dad married your Mom, it was the best day of your father's life. I cried at the wedding actually.",Jibanyan was cracking up at the thought of the wedding.

Stephanie and Whisper were laughing too.

"But ,ever since your Dad got married, me and Whisper realize that he doesn't need us anymore because he has someone else to look after him.", continued Jibanyan.

"Yeah, that was my Mom.",said Stephanie.

"So we left him...all of us did.Whisper took his Yo-Kai Watch with him and we left to where we were before and here I am.", ended Jibanyan.

"Wow.", said Stephanie.

"But, at least, I could get back to fighting trucks! Look,here comes one now!", yelled Jibanyan in excitement.

He saw a moving truck and ran up to it doing his, "Paws Of Fury."

This made Stephanie chuckle seeing the truck winning, not him. He did not get run over. "Stephanie, you need to befriend him.",encouraged Whisper.

Stephanie turned around and face him.

"Um,what?", she asked.

Whisper said,"You need to try to make Jibanyan your friend."

"How do I do that?",asked Stephanie.

"Well...",began Whisper.

He reached down and handed Stephanie a chocolate bar,

"You can give him this.", said Whisper.

Stephanie took the chocolate bar out of his hand ,then,walked towards Jibanyan.


	12. Chapter 12:Wanna Be Friends?

Stephanie walked up to the knocked out Yo-Kai, Jibanyan, who was already seeing stars. She made Jibanyan snap out of it by shaking him.

"Huh..what?", asked Jibanyan. He got up from the floor, "Oh what's up Steph?".

Stephanie reached out to help Jibanyan up from the ground.

"I was wondering if you want to be my friend.",said Stephanie.

"You want to be friends?", wondered Jibanyan.

"Yes.", answered Stephanie.

She was hoping to see how this whole befriending Yo-Kai thing worked.

By acting in the same way she had made friends with Tina and Carrie when she was in 2nd Grade. She was about 5 or 6 when she first met them, she had no idea where she was getting into that day! Jibanyan chuckled at what Stephanie said.

"You sound more like your father.", chuckled Jibanyan as he gave her a big smile. Stephanie spotted him reaching down to his pocket when he was done. In his hand was a Yo-Kai medal. Stephanie took it out of his hand and she took one good look at it. She let out a chuckle.

"Come here.", she said.

She brought Jibanyan into a hug!

She got her very first Yo-Kai,yay!


	13. Chapter 13:Litter Cat

A Month Later, after befriending Jibanyan, Stephanie found some mysterious chocolate bar wrappers in her room~

Cleaning the room, Stephanie's mother, Katie ,was keeping a sharp eye on her.

"Stephanie, I hope you finish cleaning this room or else you are grounded."

Katie shut the door, "She knows it's not me who is doing this,right?"

Whisper smirked at her as he shook his head,"No."

Stephanie dropped the wrappers, "I knew it wasn't me who's doing it!"

Whisper nodded, "Right and I know who."

Whisper with smirked, "It's gotta be a Yo-Kai!"

Stephanie put her on her Yo-Kai Watch to scan the room for a Yo-Kai. She found was ,Jibanyan, all along.

He was on her bed munching on chocolate bars.

"Ah ,hah, I knew it was you!",shouted Stephanie as she points a finger at him. "Knew what?",asked Jibanyan .

He stared at her. He pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"That you were making a mess in my room!", shouted Stephanie.

Jibanyan chuckled,"Alright, Steph you got me."

He said it with a soft smile. This made Stephanie burst into laughter.

"But ,Steph ,looks who's watching." Jibanyan pointed to Katie, who is fiery red. "Stephanie, I told you to clean this room and you disobeyed me!", yelled Katie in a terrifying voice. This made both ,Stephanie and Whisper, become frightened in terror of Katie's rage.


	14. Chapter 14:You Gotta Learn How To Clean

The Next Day~

Stephanie woke up to the sound of munching. It was Jibanyan eating chocolate bars...again.

"How did he finished eating those so quickly?",asked Stephanie to herself.

She watched Jibanyan sleep in a pile of chocolate bar wrappers.

"Well, those chocolate bars are his favorite food though.",said Whisper.

"Hey Jibanyan, wake up!",shouted Stephanie.

Jibanyan almost broke his snooze bubble almost made him him jump.

"Hey, I was in the middle of a good dream!",yelled Jibanyan.

"Well sorry, I think you need to clean up the mess you made.",scolded Stephanie with a smirk. Jibanyan looked below him,

"Oh these things?",he guessed.

"Uh yeah I'm telling you, man,to clean them up you know I just cleaned yesterday doesn't mean you have to continue.",said Stephanie teasingly.

"Fine!",grunted test

Jibanyan picked up the wrappers from his pile and he threw them out in the trash can one at a time"9

You gotta learn how to clean up."Shared,Stephanie.

It was more fun when Nate was my owner." Mumbled Jibanyan under his breath.Stephanie just ignored to what Jibanyan just said and turned her back on him

"Alright then, Jibanyan, I'm going to school I hope to see this room clean!",shouted Stephanie as she ran out of the door with Whisper following her.

Stephanie was about to close the door her little brother, Jacob ,was out of his room roaming around holding his teddy bear in one hand.

"Stephanie?", he asked.

Stephanie completely spun around. She shut the door behind her making a large noise.

"Oh uh hey Jacob why are you up?", asked Stephanie nervously.

"Who were you talking to?",asked Jacob.

This made Stephanie sweat nervously as he turned his head.

"Just remember, he doesn't;", Whisper said into Stephanie's ear.

Uh I was talking to myself.",answered, Stephanie.

"Okay." ,said Jacob with an adorable smile on his face.

."Stephanie, you're going to be late!", said Katie

"Coming Mom!",shouted Stephanie, as she ran down the stairs and then quietly said, "Come on Whisper."

"Coming!", exclaimed Whisper, as he followed Stephanie.


	15. Chapter 15:Walk To School

Stephanie walked across the street on her way to school with Whisper tagging along. Suddenly, somebody wasn't looking where they were going and almost fell down,

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Are you okay?", the person's hand was reached out to her,too.

Stephanie looked up immediately recognizing that voice...it was Marcus.

"Oh,uh,hey, Marcus.",said Stephanie shyly.

Her cheeks blushed red after Marcus helped her up from her feet.,

"Heading to school?",asked Marcus guessing by looking at the backpack.

Yup", said Stephanie right away.

"Wanna walk to school together?"asked Marcus, as he reached out his hand.

"Sure.",said Stephanie.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. They walked to school together with Whisper in the background.

"Ah young love so beautiful." ,he said.

Stephanie of course heard that because she knew how many times Whisper "teased" her about her crush on Marcus "Stay quiet Whisper." Whispered Stephanie as she and Marcus were on their way walking to school.


End file.
